


Glory Run Road

by Isaya



Series: Advent Calendar 2018 [9]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Wildemount Campaign, molly's grave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:39:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaya/pseuds/Isaya
Summary: A merchant's travels lead him past Molly's grave.





	Glory Run Road

**Author's Note:**

> idk.   
> I had no clue what to write today and ended up with this

Gingor didn’t like travelling alone especially not in an area like this. True, rumour is that the Iron Shepherds were a thing of the past now but that didn’t change the fact that the whole region was disreputable.

Kína had fallen ill mere days before he had to make his next trip however and so Linto had stayed behind with their child. Gingor was still an able-bodied fighter even if he’d become a merchant after her birth. There was a certain safety in numbers that he sorely missed on his trek alone.

But the journey couldn’t wait for Kína to regain her health – the big seasonal market would be over by then.

Despite his misgivings his travels had been quite tranquil. He hadn’t met anyone yet and the weather had been very nice considering. He managed to cover quite a distance each day – maybe he would even arrive a day or two early for once.

He walked along the Glory Run Road humming softly to himself. He could count himself lucky that he hadn’t come across any bandits yet. He’d heard warnings of bandits in the area but he didn’t worry too much about them. He’d take bandits over the Iron Shepherds any day.

He cocked his head and sighed. It seemed his luck and solitude had run out. He could see something in the distance that couldn’t be part of the foliage – no plant nor animal he knew of was that colour.

For a split moment he contemplated trying to avoid meeting whoever travelled the road ahead of him. No, too much of a hassle. If they were hostile they’d find him anyway better to see it coming.

As he drew closer he realized that there wasn’t an actual person there just a colourful cloak. That meant either a scarecrow or someone marked a grave and since there were no crops around it was obviously marking a grave.

He shuddered. He wondered what had killed whoever lay in that grave and hoped that whatever it was was long gone.

It was quite a colourful cloak and probably worth some coin but he wasn’t tempted at all to take it. It was bad luck to rob a grave after all – even if there’d been to quite a few people in Shady Creek Run that made their coin with such endeavours. He had never understood how someone could but then everyone knew that the people from there weren’t exactly big on morals. He shook his head at himself.

He briefly stopped at the grave to pay his respects to the dead – in case there were any ghosts around, it always payed to show some respect so as not to anger them – but then moved to walk on, leaving the place undisturbed.

He had almost passed the spot when movement in the corner of his eye stopped him cold. Frozen in dread he carefully turned around… and _screamed._

There was a purple hand clawing its way out of the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> same drill. no editing, no beta-ing, just spell-checked.


End file.
